Shrouded in Mystery
by Falling Reach
Summary: This is about how Dante and Nero are related
1. Enter Dante

Shrouded in Mystery

A/N: I've always wondered how Nero is related to Dante, there has to be some family relation because they both have Sparda's blood running through their veins. Its been assumed that Nero is Vergil's son, but there's just no way that can work. In this Fic I'm going to explore my own theory on how Dante and Nero are related.

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC, but I really wish I did.

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Fortuna City, but that did mean there wasn't evil lurking in the shadows. Nero was just heading back to his house after slaying a nest of Mafistos and he was very, very sore.

"Damn it, when did fighting demons become so hard?" Nero asked himself.

"Maybe when you decided to slack off Nero!" came a response out of nowhere.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DANTE!" Nero yells back at the man that just appeared behind him.

"Now is that any way to treat a friend, Nero?" asked Dante with a look of mock hurt.

"Oh fuck you!" yells Nero, "You know damn well that the demon activity has been getting worse and worse ever sense we defeated the Order of the Sword!"

"Well yeah, but for me that just means more money." Dante said with a smirk.

"Asshole!" Nero yelled. He then turned and continued heading home, knowing full well what would happen if he was late getting home.

"Kyrie, I'm home!" Nero yells the minute he walks through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen." Came the voice of the angel Nero still couldn't believe fell for a devil like him, "How was your day?" she asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh it was fine," he said, "But these demons are getting more and more persistent about how hard they attack when they attack."

"Well I'm just glad you're fine," Kyrie said with a smile that made Nero's knees buckle. Luckily for him he was standing right in front of a chair otherwise he would have fallen to the floor.

"I'm so luck to have you Kyrie," Nero said mostly to himself. That got another smile and a kiss from Kyrie.

"Get a room you two," came a voice thick with a teasing tone.

"Dante, how have you been?" asked Kyrie politely even though she could see Nero wanted to rip out Dante's heart, feed it to him, and then rip out his throat.

"Oh fine and you Kyrie?" asked Dante.

"Oh I'm pretty much still on cloud nine after what Nero did last week." She said with such excitement that Dante wondered why she acted that way when she knew Nero loved her more than anything else in the world.

"Oh and what would that be?" asked Dante already knowing, but wanted to hear how Kyrie told it.

She held up her left hand and said, "He proposed to me!"

"Congrats" Dante said.

"Thanks. Oh listen to me blab about how Nero and I are doing. How's Trish?" asked Kyrie a little embarrassed.

"She's fine. We've had a hell of a lot of work lately, but…."

Before Dante could finish a member of the Holy Knights ran in and said," Captain Nero a whole army of Scarecrows is attacking the town square!"

"Damn it! Sorry Kyrie, but I have to help them." Nero said with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Its ok Nero, go." she said, "I'll wait for you to get done."

"Thanks Kyrie, what did I ever do to deserve you?" asked Nero.

"Kid let's get going!" Dante said impatiently.

With that Dante and Nero ran at full speed to the town square, but what they found there wasn't anything like what they were expecting.

A/N: Yes Kyrie and Nero were being sweet to the point of almost gagging, but it is in their character to do so. This is my first Fan Fic so please review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Kyrie Look Alike

Shrouded in Mystery

A/N: Ok I know I said no O.C.s, but I need to add some for this story the first one appears in this chapter, more later.

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC wish I did though.

Chapter 2

When Nero and Dante got to the town square they saw the army of Scarecrows, but Nero saw something that shocked him beyond belief, a demon that look exactly like Kyrie.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nero yelled in surprise.

"What?" asked Dante giving Nero a look like he was insane.

"LOOK AT WHOSE LEEDING THE SCARECROWS!" Nero yells.

"What the hell, Kyrie?" asked Dante wide eyed.

The Kyrie clone looked at the two Devil Hunters, smiled evilly, and said, "No Dante, my name is Maria. I chose this form because I came for you, Nero."

"Me? Why?" asked Nero.

"Because of your arm!" she said with lust filled eyes.

She slowly walked toward Nero while he backed right in to a wall. When she was right in front of him she leaned up next to his ear and whispered, "I want you to be my mate."

When she said this Nero's eyes turn blood red, Yamato appeared in Devil Bringer's grasp, he Devil Triggered, and yelled, "**BACK THE FUCK OFF OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SOUL AND FEED IT TO YAMATO!**"

After saying this he swung Yamato at her and cut the top of her dress with an energy wave

"Such a sweet talker." Maria said, "And so powerful too."

"**I ALREADY HAVE A MATE AND SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD!**" Nero yelled.

"You wouldn't think that if you had met me first." She said.

"**BULLSHIT, I GREW UP WITH KYRIE. SHE AND HER BROTHER ACCEPTED ME INTO THEIR FAMILY AND BECAUSE OF THAT KINDNESS I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART!**" Nero was yelling so loudly that Kyrie could hear him, which would have caused her to wonder who he was yelling that at if she wasn't distracted by the way he was speaking about her. Nero attacked again after saying that, but missed.

Maria's smile widened, she laughed, and said, "Fool you think that means anything to her. The only thing she cares about is the fact that you're her personal bodyguard."

Hearing this caused Nero to tap into his demonic power even more and he sent an even more powerful wave of demonic energy after which he yelled, "**SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH KYRIE. I PROTECT HER BECAUSE I LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES ME. INSULT OUR RELATIONSHIP ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!**" as he was saying this his body started to change. He started to look more and more like the blue spirit behind him.

_ "Good he's letting the demon take over, soon I will get to see his true power" _Maria thought, then she said, " Ha. Relationship, she doesn't give a damn about you!"  
"**NERO, DON'T LET HER GET TO YOU!**" Dante yelled as he Devil Triggered and destroyed the entire scarecrow army.

But it was too late. Nero yelled, "**YOU WILL PAY FOR INSULTING MY MATE. THE PRICE IS YOUR LIFE. DIE!**" With that he changed into his true demon form and attacked her.

"_Perfect"_ she thought, then she said, " You will be mine Nero, it can be by choice or by force. Take your pick."

"**YOU'D HAVE TO FORCE ME TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH YOU FOR MORE THAN FIVE SECONDS, NOT THAT YOU'D BE ABLE TO BITCH!**" Nero yelled.

It was that statement that let Kyrie know that he was yelling at a female demon that was insulting Nero's relationship with Kyrie.

"As you wish" Maria said before using her nails to cut her chest and forcing Nero to drink her blood.

"**NERO!**" Dante yelled.

Again it was too late because Maria's blood was in Nero's system successfully brainwashing him into thinking that he had been in love with her his whole life.

A/N: **Inner Demon: Hey aren't you going to tell them what you mean by all that.**

**Falling Reach: No they aren't stupid.**

**Inner Demon: Are you sure?**

**FR: Yes I'm sure Jackass.**

**Inner Demon: Whatever you say.**

**Falling Reach: You're and Asshole you know that right?**

**Inner Demon: Yes I do.**


	3. Escape

Shrouded in Mystery

A/N: Well right now it sucks to be Nero.  
Disclaimer: Don't own DMC.

Chapter 3

As Maria's blood took its hold on Nero's system, he screamed like he was being dragged to hell by hooks that were stuck in his heart, brain, and lungs. He forgot more and more of his friends and allies. When the blood had a total hold over him he could only remember Maria and how much he loved her.

"**What is your wish Mistress?**" Nero asked.

"Killed Dante." Maria said.

After hearing those words Nero used Devil Bringer to pull Dante toward him, but Dante broke out of Nero's grasp before he could do anything else. After doing so Dante bolted away from the town square and back to Nero and Kyrie's house. He had to get Kyrie out of Fortuna because he knew at some point Maria would order Nero to kill Kyrie and Dante couldn't have that on his conscience because that would distract him and cause him to get killed. As he thought about how he was going to convince Kyrie to leave Fortuna Nero caught up to him and tackled Dante to the ground. Of course Dante was already Devil Triggered so he used his true demon form to knock Nero out for a few hours.

When Dante got to the house he had already returned to his normal form and called Trish to tell her what happened now he just had to figure out what to tell Kyrie to get her to leave Fortuna. He went through a few in his mind, but settled on the truth.

"Kyrie!" Dante called when he got in the house.

"Still in the kitchen." She called, "what's wrong Dante? Where's Nero?" she asked when he came into the kitchen alone with a worried look on his face.

"That's the thing Kyrie, did you here Nero yelling?" he asked.

When she nodded he said, "Well the demon he was yelling at was an exact clone of you." Dante proceeded to explain what had happened up to the current moment. All through the explanation Kyrie was crying because once again Nero had been separated from her.

"Kyrie I know you're sad about what has happened, but I need to get you out of Fortuna because Maria will at some point have Nero come after you and you'd be a lot safer with Trish and I than you are here. Please come with me." Dante pleaded which he never does.

"Alright I'll come with you can I just pack some things first?" she asked

"We already have everything you need at the shop. Nero made sure of that." Dante said.

"Ok" was all Kyrie could say.

While they were talking they didn't notice Nero come in and wait for Dante to be done talking so Nero could kill him. He didn't know why his mistress was talking about leaving with Dante, but Nero would be damned if he was going to let Dante take her. Just then Dante sensed Nero and tensed up.

Kyrie noticed this and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nero's here and he's pissed that I'm talking to you about leaving with me." Dante explained

"Why? I thought you said he only remembers being in love with his 'mistress'." Kyrie said.

"That's why. He thinks you're her." Dante said, "But when he learns that you're not her he will attack us both. We have to go now!"

"**YOU'LL NOT TAKE MY MISTRESS!**" Nero yelled.

"Dumbass that's not me!" Maria yelled.

While Nero was confused Dante and Kyrie escaped to the Devil May Cry office. When they got there Trish and Lady comforted Kyrie while Dante tried to find a way to reverse what was done to Nero. He found a demonic text that told of the only way to undo the affect of Maria's blood was by the affected person's original mate kissing them.

"Hey I found something!" Dante called from his office. When the girls came in he said, "The only way to reverse it is for Kyrie to kiss Nero."

"Oh yeah that'll be easy." Lady said sarcastically.

"HEY, its better than nothing right." Dante said a little pissed.

"Yeah he's right at least we know how to reverse it." Said Kyrie.

"Now we need a plan to get you close enough to kiss him." Dante said, "so here's what we're going to do…"


	4. The plan

Shrouded in Mystery

A/N: **Bolded letters means Devil Trigger.**

Disclaimer: Don't own DMC

Chapter 4

"Ok first I'm going to go to Fortuna to fight Nero because I'm the one he wants to kill. I'll weaken him to the point where she wouldn't want him if he could regain his power over time which I will stop so he's not a threat to you Kyrie." Dante said

"How are you going to do that?" asked Kyrie.

"By using a seal that I will get rid of when he's back to normal." Said Dante

"Ok good I wouldn't want him to become a liability for you in a fight." She said.

"Oh Brother how are you planning on weakening him?" asked a new voice.

"Well Vergil I'll fight him in full demon form." Said Dante, "Wait… VERGIL?"

"Yes Brother I'm back." Vergil said.

At the site of his twin brother, Dante Devil Triggered, grabbed Rebellion and put Rebellion on Vergil's throat.

"Dante!" Lady said.

"**SHUT UP LADY! What do you want Vergil? I'll let you go if you're here to make peace, but if not I'm going to slit your throat right now!**" yelled Dante. To make his point clear he pushed Rebellion closer to Vergil's throat, "**AM I CLEAR?**"

"Crystal clear Brother. I'm here to make peace because I want to help Ms. Kyrie get her mate back." Vergil Said calmly.

"**WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TRUST YOU?**" Dante yelled.

"Because you and I both know you will die if you fight him alone and now everyone else does two." Vergil said calmly, " Do you really think that I would let you sacrifice yourself for someone you can't stand?"

"**WHY DO YOU WANT TO HELP KYRIE? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER OR NERO!**" Dante yelled.

" I want to help because I know what she's going through. Remember Mary and I have gone 10 years with out seeing each other." Vergil said.

"**FINE YOU AND I WILL WEAKEN NERO AND PROTECT KYRIE UNTIL SHE CAN GET TO HIM. LADY AND TRISH WILL BRING KYRIE TO HER HOUSE TO MEET US. Is everyone clear on the plan?**" Dante asked after he explained it.

Everyone says yes. That night Dante and Trish went into their room, Vergil and Lady went into her room and Kyrie went into what would have been Nero's room if he decided to work with Dante. When Kyrie fell asleep she felt something ghost over her lips. She opened her eyes to see Nero standing over her in his normal form, a smile on his lips.

"Are you really here?" Kyrie asked.

"Unfortunately no, this is the only part of my brain that was able to fight off Maria's blood, this part of my brain only has control of my ability to appear before my mate. This ability does allow me to have a physical form to talk to others and show my affection to my mate." Nero said.

"Dante came up with a plan to save you. I promise we will save you Nero!" Kyrie said.

"I know you will. I love you." Nero said.

"I love you too. Now get out I need to get some sleep. Shoo, shoo." She said while waving her hands.

"Fine good night." Nero said.

Nero and Kyrie didn't know it, but Vergil had gotten up to try to get Kyrie to open up to him. He was standing right outside her door when he heard her talking to someone; he came to realize that she was talking to her mate, Nero. She was obviously very happy to see him, but also very sad that he wasn't really there.

_"She really misses him, I know how she feels and I will be damned if I'll let her suffer anymore!"_ Vergil thought.

The next morning Kyrie rolled over expecting to see her mate lying next to her, but she soon remembered where she was and let out a depressed sigh. Vergil, Trish, and Dante heard that sigh and could feel her soul being torn apart, put back together then torn apart again. It was killing Vergil to feel that again because he knew all to well those feelings. He had felt them after Dante had killed him the first time. Lady saw that the eyes of her two Devil hunter friends and her mate dimmed with sadness, she was just about to ask why when she heard Kyrie come down the stairs and realized the reason. Kyrie stopped looking her friends in the eye and this morning was no different, she just stared down at the table. Dante was about to say something to comfort her, but Vergil's voice rang in his head saying, _"Don't, she needs to be alone with her thoughts then get comfort from people that know how she feels. Right now that's Mary and I." _Dante nodded and they looked Trish and Lady in the eye. This told the girls that they all needed to leave the room to talk about something. So everyone except Kyrie left the room, which left Kyrie alone with her thoughts, _"__**DAMN IT**__, why'd this have to happen now after we had just gotten back together? WHY? WHY?"_ In the other room Dante and Vergil explained what Vergil had told Dante. After they were done Vergil and Lady went back into the kitchen and sat on either side of Kyrie.

"Kyrie, listen to me. Mary and I know what you're going through. She and I went through it with over each other 10 years ago." Vergil said, " Please look at me, Kyrie."

Kyrie lifted and turned her head to look into Vergil's eyes, his steel blue eyes that looked just like Nero's, and new tears started flowing from her eyes.

"I think we have enough supplies to do the plan today. Would that cheer you up?" Vergil asked in all seriousness.

Her eyes suddenly changed back to their normal color and her soul became whole again which shock the hell out of Vergil, Trish and Dante.

"Yes it would Vergil thank you." Kyrie said.

"Not a problem. It's better we do it now because Dante and my power will be at full strength today." Vergil said, "DANTE, get the supplies I'm ready to leave when you are."

"I'm ready." Dante said.

"Alright Mary, Trish wait for our call then head for Kyrie's house." Vergil said.

The girls all said "ok". With that Vergil and Dante drove to Fortuna. When they go there the town look deserted, except for the demons that is, the twins Devil Triggered, went full on Devil, and set out for the town square where there was a column of red demonic energy, which belonged to Nero. Any and every demon that got in their way either had its head ripped off or was ripped in half, this tactic allowed Dante and Vergil to conserve energy for their fight with Nero. By the time they got to the town square their moves were in perfect sync because they could predict the others moves and act accordingly. Vergil and Dante attacked from both sides dodging the attacks that missed and putting more power into their attacks as they go because they have a hell of a lot of Demonic energy than Nero. When Nero's energy level went down to the point they wanted it Vergil and Dante put a double seal on Nero and a containment field around him to trap him in the town square.

Dante and Vergil ran to Kyrie's house then Dante called Trish to tell her that the first part of the plan was done.

"**Trish, we've trapped Nero in the town square now all we need is Kyrie get here as soon as you can.**" Dante said.

"Alright we're ready. We'll be there as soon as possible Dante." Trish said.


	5. The Rescue

Shrouded in Mystery

A/N: So Nero was captured in a containment field. Oh yeah Trish has a car that goes 120 mph and that's how she gets to places so quickly. Thanks Anon for your words of encouragement.

Chapter 5

"Alright, hang on I'm going to go full speed." Trish said.

As they traveled to Fortuna, they passed three cop cars, which gave chase. Trish didn't stop until they got to Kyrie's house. When they got there Kyrie jumped out of the car and ran to Dante and Vergil (who was notably more angry than usual), who met her half way.

"**Are you ready to save your mate?**" Vergil asked.

"Yes I am." Kyrie said with excitement.

The trio headed for the town square, whenever a demon was unlucky enough to cross Vergil, Dante, and Kyrie's path Vergil killed them without mercy. He would rip their bodies in half, put them back together then rip off their heads. When they got back to the town square, Maria looked like she was ready to kill the next person she saw. She narrowed her eyes at the site of Dante and Kyrie, but raised her eyebrows in confusion at the site if Vergil.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Maria yelled as she pointed at Vergil.

"**My name is Vergil, I'm Dante's twin brother. So you're the bitch that likes to steal mates.**" Vergil said with a fire in his eyes that almost seemed real, "**I'll give you a chance to release him from your control. If you don't I'll torture you slowly and painfully for all eternity.**"

"Ha. You couldn't hurt a fly." Maria said.

"**Oh, you shouldn't test him.**" Dante said.

"He can't hurt me." Maria said.

As she said this Vergil's eyes changed color, they turned blood red like Nero's do when he Devil Triggers, at the site of this Dante grabbed Kyrie and RAN.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING DANTE?" Maria asked.

"**HE'S RUNNING FAR FROM HERE AS YOU SHOULD IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE! I'LL LET YOU LIVE IF YOU RELEASE NERO FROM YOUR CONTROL!**" Vergil yelled.

"If your own brother is scared of this power I think it would be in my best interest to release Nero."

"**MISTRESS DON'T LET HIM SCARE YOU!**" Nero yelled.

"Nero its ok just calm down." Maria said, "I can't win against him."

And with that she waved her hands, which caused her blood to come flowing out of Nero's mouth and back into her neck. After all of the blood came out Nero passed out and Maria left.

"**Dante, Kyrie its over you can come back now!**" Vergil yelled.


	6. Recall to DMC 4

Shrouded in Mystery

A/N: There's a recall to DMC 4 in this chapter

Chapter 6

Kyrie and Dante came back to the town square, and when Kyrie saw Nero passed out on the ground she screamed.

"RELEASE THE SEALS YOU PUT ON HIM NOW AND RELEASE THE CONTAINMENT FIELD HE'S IN!" Kyrie screamed.

"**Alright, alright just hang on a sec.**" Dante said.

Dante and Vergil released Nero from the seals and containment fields they had put him in. After the containment field was gone Kyrie ran to Nero, straddled him and kissed him with such passion that her need for him was nonverbally passed to his brain causing him to wake up. His eyes flashed open in surprise, then he slowly and lovingly returned the kiss. Vergil looked at them with a look of remembrance on his face while Dante had a look of disgust on his face. Vergil finally decided that was enough so he walked over to the couple (who looked about ready to have sex right then and there) and put his hand gently on Kyrie shoulder.

"Kyrie, Nero you two need to stop. I don't think the town of Fortuna wants to see you two having sex." Vergil said calmly.

Kyrie sat up with a very embarrassed look on her face. Nero looked behind her and saw Vergil, _"That's got to be Dante. I mean the only thing that's different is his hair style."_ Nero thought.

"Damn it Dante, if she wants to kiss me like that then she can do it all she wants." Nero said angrily.

"Hey, I said nothing on that subject. It was all Vergil." Dante said from behind Vergil.

"Yes, I said it not my brother." Vergil continued.

Nero was very confused at this point. He knew Dante had a brother, but Dante had told him that the brother was dead so who the hell was this and why did he look like Dante.

"Ok now I'm confused WHO THE HELL IS THIS, DANTE?" Nero yelled

"I'm his twin brother, Vergil and it was I who got Maria to release you from her control." Vergil explained.

"Ok now that everyone is caught up can we go get Trish from the police station?" Dante said impatiently before Nero could thank Vergil.

With that the group of four started toward the police station. As they walked Vergil asked Nero and Kyrie how they met Dante.

"Well, the answer is a long one, but I think you'll like it." Nero said, "I had just bought Kyrie a gift and was heading to the cathedral to give it to her. I was a little late, but I got there in time to see her finish her song."

"Yeah, he just got there and he sat in our normal spot. After I had changed out of my ceremonial clothes I went to sit next to him. That's when I saw the gift box." Kyrie said.

"She looked like she was going to jump out of her skin with excitement." Nero said with a chuckle, " And she sat next to me like she always does."

_"Ugh, gag me!"_ Thought Dante with al look that screamed, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Vergil shot Dante a look the said, "SHUT UP BROTHER."

"Please go on." Vergil said.

"Well, 'His Holiness' was just starting the prayer and I Decided to leave." Nero said.

"I asked 'Nero what's wrong?'" Kyrie said.

"And I said 'I'm out of here.'" Nero said.

"I said 'But its not over yet'" Kyrie said.

"I said 'All this preaching is putting me to sleep'" Nero said.

"He was just about to leave when his arm started glowing and he looked up at the skylight." Kyrie said.

"And Dante came bursting through the skylight." Nero said.

"He landed in front of 'His Holiness' and shot him at point blank range in the head." Kyrie said.

"He then turned and looked at the crowd with blood on his face. After that the crowd ran like hell and Kyrie's brother attacked him with all the members of the holy knights who Dante beat the hell out of." Nero said with a growing smirk.

"Oh shit no don't not that part of the story please, not that part." Dante said with a look of fear on his face.

"Why not brother?" Vergil asked.

"Kyrie, just tell us all right now!" Nero said with a huge smirk.

"Ok. I ran to protect my brother and tripped." Kyrie said.

"Dante walked up to her with his sword on his shoulder looking like he was going to kill her." Nero said.

Hearing that Vergil punched his brother as hard as he could. Nero did the same, and then continued his story.

A/N: There will be more next chapter.


	7. Recall to DMC 4 finish

Shrouded in Mystery

A/N: I will be an asshole to Dante because I think he needs to be taken down a few pegs.

Chapter7

"Anyway I ran at him and dropkicked his stupid face!" Nero said the last part with a big smirk on his face.

"Only because I let you!" Dante retorted.

All three said," SHUT UP DANTE!"

"The kick launched him into the air and he landed on the arms of the statue of Sparda in the back of the chapel." Nero said.

"Why was there a statue of our father in the chapel?" Vergil asked.

"Well the Order of the Sword worshiped our dad like a god." Dante said.

"Anyway Dante and I got into a gun fight that turned into a sword fight and then a full on battle." Nero said.

"I fought without any real feeling until I saw Nero's Devil Bringer arm. After I saw it I fought like myself." Dante said.

"I fought until Dante here decided to be a little girl and run away." Nero said.

"Kid, shut up!" Dante said.

"DANTE LET HIM FI NISH!" Kyrie said with an anger that scared Nero.

_"I've never seen her like this, I like it!" _Nero thought with a loving look in his eyes that Dante didn't notice, but Kyrie and Vergil did. Kyrie returned the look and Nero continued his story.

"Anyway that's how Kyrie and I met Dante." Nero finished just as they got to the police station.

"I hope Trish got out of the ticket." Dante said.

"You know I did, Dante!" Trish said coming out of the police station.

"Trish!" Nero yelled.

"Nero! How have you been?" Trish asked.

"Can't complain. I'm getting married to the beautiful red head here." Nero said.

"Really? Great!" Lady said.

"These two almost had sex in the town square!" Dante said.

` A/N: **Falling Reach: Sorry I'm late posting I've been busy.**

** Inner Demon: Really all I've seen you do in play video games and read fan fiction.**

** FR: I was doing research fuck you.**

** ID: Sure you were.**

** FR: FUCK YOU.**


	8. Moving in with Dante

**Shrouded in Mystery**

Chapter 8

A/N: **Falling Reach: Sup I hope you all are ready to learn how Nero and Dante are related because this is the chapter the secret is revealed.**

**Inner Demon: How are you going to reveal it when you don't know your self?**

**FR: FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!**

**ID: YOU WANT TO!**

**FR: I'M DONE WITH YOU! DIE! (Lunges at inner demon with a sword)**

**ID: HA YOU MISSED!**

**FR: I HATE YOU!**

** "D**ANTE WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Nero, Kyrie and Vergil all at once.

Lady and Trish start to laugh at Nero and Kyrie. "Hey I learned something about my Devil Trigger." Nero whispers in Kyrie' ear.

"Oh yeah what's that?" She asked.

"My speed is higher than normal." Nero said, "So lets leave these three assholes and a new friend and go home."

"O.K.!" Kyrie yelled making said four people look at her in confusion.

**"We are out of here!"** Nero said and ran home with Kyrie on his back laughing like crazy.

Time skip: Next morning.

Nero was woken up by a laugh that sent chills down his spine.

"Maria what do you want" Nero growled.

"You know damn well what I want Nero." She said in a playful tone.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!**" Nero yelled waking Kyrie up, "**BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR SOUL FOR YAMATO!**"

"Ha you have no power to do that, but I will for you." Maria said, "Until next time." She drops from the window to the alley.

"I'm calling Dante to see if we can stay there." Nero said pulling out his cell.

"_Hello, who the hell is calling at this hour?_" said a tired Dante.

"Dude its 8:00 in the morning how the hell are you still asleep?" Nero asked.

"_I'm a night owl I'm more active at night._" Dante said," _Now what the hell do you want!_"

"Can we stay with you Mrs. Bitch knows where we live?" Nero said the poison in his voice very noticeable.

"_Yeah, yeah I already have a room for you two Kyrie knows what it looks like and all that shit_._ See you when you get here._" Dante said ending the call.

Time skip: 3 hours

Nero felt a strange feeling in his mind.

A female voice kept saying, " Take the boys to our family home, Sparda!" and Nero kept yelling, "SHUT THE HELL UP EVA!" causing everyone else looks at him like he's insane. Then the boy recognized that name as their mother's name confusing them because they didn't think Nero knew their mother.

"Alright, alright God! Guys Eva wants me to take you all back to where Dante and Vergil grew up. And I know where it is." Nero said.

Later the group came to a house that radiates Dante and Vergil's power along with Nero's power.

"Wait why is you power here Nero?" asked Dante. Nero suddenly transformed into Sparda. He blasted Kyrie saying, "Get the fuck out here if you're going to force me out you better get out here too!" She transformed into Eva saying, " Damn it Sparda you never could keep a secret!"

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!**" Yelled Dante.

"You always were an idiot son." Sparda said.

A/N: **Falling Reach: Yes even his dad will bash Dante.**

**Inner Demon: You're an asshole.**

**FR: FUCK YOU!**

**ID: YOU WOULD!**

**FR: OH WOULD YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!**

**ID: YOU CAN'T KILL ME BECAUSE YOU'RE TO WEAK!**

**FR: GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!**


	9. Revealing the Truth

Shrouded in Mystery

A/N: Just to let you know Maria knew that Nero was Sparda that is part of the reason she's going after Nero.

Falling Reach: As long as SOMEONE doesn't interrupt me I will say something. (Shoots a look at his Inner Demon). Any way Sparda has a special power that allows him to change his form to become more powerful.

Chapter 9

Eva smacked her husband on the head and screamed, "WHAT KIND OF FATHER PUTS DOWN HIS OWN SON!"

"DAMN IT WOMAN HE DESEVED IT!" Sparda yelled.

"Ok you mind explaining WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Yelled Dante.

"I think I can explain." Came the voice Sparda had come to hate.

"BITCH YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MY MAN AND IT'S COMING OFF!" Eva yelled.

"Ha whatever. Anyway Nero is really Sparda reincarnated and Kyrie is really Eva reincarnated. They just didn't awaken until now." Maria explained.

"Ok that explains everything." Vergil said without a hint of sarcasm. Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"What?" Vergil asked, "It does"

"Well she's right. We are your parents Dante and Vergil." Sparda said from his Nero form that he returned to so he could conserve energy.

"Yes sons we love you and we couldn't stay away so we were reborn as these two." Eva said as Kyrie.

A/N: Falling Reach: Yep those two are Dante and Vergil's parents.

Inner Demon: You're so lazy.

FR: FUCK YOU I AM NOT LAZY.


	10. New Powers

**Shrouded in Mystery**

**Fallen Reach: If someone would do my challenge I would do it after I'm done with this.**

**Inner Demon: Yeah if you ever do finish it.**

**FR: THAT'S IT! YOU DIE NOW!**

**(FR pulls out a sword and cuts off ID's head then stabs him in the heart) **

**FR: GOOD RIDDENCE! Now I can have some peace and quiet!**

**Inner Hollow: Not quite, now you have to deal with me, King!**

**FR: GOD DAMN IT WHY DO I HAVE ALL THE CRAP LUCK! **

Chapter 10

"Maria please leave so we can talk." Sparda said.

"Fine, but you'll be mine someday!" Maria said.

"IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS!" Everyone yells. With that Maria leaves so that the group can talk.

"Ok now we know you have many questions Dante, but right now your father and I need to teach you two about a hidden power that you have.", Eva explained when Dante opened his mouth to talk.

"That's right, the power manifests in two different forms the first is called 'Fallen Angel form' and the other is called 'Angel form'" Sparda explained, "To unlock Fallen Angel form you need to focus a great anger and call out 'Fallen Angel form'."

"Ok Dante you're first. Now I need you to imagine that Vergil has killed your father and I right in front of you then did the same thing to Lady and Trish." Eva describes a nightmarish scene until Dante can't take any more and screams, "FALLEN ANGEL FORM!" The resulting explosion sent chills down Sparda, Eva, Lady, Trish, and Vergils' spines. When the dust settled Dante had completely changed. Sprouting out of his back was a pair of pitch-black wings. His eyes had turned blood red and his hair had turned as black as his wings. His skin was darker than before as well. His normal clothes had changed into a pure black robe with white flames along the bottom. Above his head was black halo, but the most disturbing change for Trish, Lady and Vergil was Dante's right arm had changed into what looked almost exactly like Nero's Devil Bringer.

"That's what we expected your fallen angel form to look like Dante", Sparda says with pride evident in his voice.

"Ok Vergil it's your turn. Now I want you to imagine Dante has been captured by Maria and turned against us. She sends him to kill Lady, Trish, and me, but to make an impact on you and your father he forces you to watch us die. When you ask him why he did it he only says, 'Because my mistress ordered me to!'. He then drags you and you father to Maria so you can be like him." Eva again explains a nightmarish scene. Vergil becomes more and more angry until, after his mother finished, he exploded with twice power that Dante did and screamed, "FALLEN ANGEL FORM!"


End file.
